Soul Eater Erotica
by DemonRider404
Summary: Simply a collection of Soul Eater love, lust, and a whole lot of kinky sex. WARNINGS: Yaoi, yuri, group-scenes, rape, and sex in general, as well as references to alcohol, strong language, and violence. Needless to say, not for the young, the religious, or the generally faint of heart. :3
1. Kick Back andFuck?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TWIST THE FUCK OUT OF IT WITH FANFICTION! XDDD**

**A/N: All warnings were in the summary. You got a problem with what I'm writing, don't read it. So no flames, kay? Thanks. ^_^**

**Chapter Summary: In retrospect, Soul thought, perhaps the liquor wasn't the best idea...now he may never be able to leave the safety of his house again.**

Soul Eater Erotica

**Chapter 1: Kick Back and...Fuck?**

The only light in the house was the kitchen, where Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and the Thompson sisters were hanging out. It was late at night and the city was mostly dark. There was a half-empty bottle of Captain Morgan and a smaller bottle of Jack Daniels next to it. Soul stood next to a computer to which his phone was hooked up, flipping through the music and looking for something to play once the currently-playing rap song finished. Liz, a tall shotglass in her hand, was in the living room trying to teach Tsubaki how to dance while Patty did a sped-up version of the Robot. Kid had opted out of coming to Soul's impromptu "kick back and chill" party. Most everyone was ignoring Maka's indignant, drunken cries of "_How can you listen to this shit!?_" and "_This isn't even music, it's talking with a bass line!_" This included Soul, who simply nodded his head to the beat and mouthed the words.

"Oh, Maka, stop being such a buzzkill!" Blackstar called over the music, walking over to Soul. "Hey, man," he said, slapping Soul's shoulder. Soul acknowledged his blue-haired friend with a glance up from the phone.

"Sup?" Soul answered, frowning as he slid the screen up again, quickly reading through his music. Blackstar chuckled.

"You don't look very drunk at all," he commented. Soul scoffed.

"You fuckin' kidding? Vision's starting to go weird. You don't look too bad, either, though," he said, finally zipping up his endless playlist and playing a random hip-hop song, looking up to meet the assassin's eyes. Said assassin drew himself up and proudly jammed a thumb into his own chest.

"Well, duh! I _am _a god, after all!"

Soul chuckled and shook his head, setting his phone down. "Of course you are. So what's—eh?!" Soul's eyes grew wide as Blackstar put his hands on the wall on either side of Soul's head, suddenly being in extremely close proximity.

"Somethin' I wanted to talk to you about, actually."

Soul just looked at Blackstar, noticing something was very off about his friend. But, ah, not his attitude. Catching something near the bottom of his vision, Soul risked a quick glance down.

"Damn, Blackstar," he joked, "are you drunk enough to get a random erection or is Liz that good of a dancer?"

Blackstar leaned in closer, and Soul could smell the alcohol on his breath blended with his normal scent.

"Neither," he answered, leaning in and kissing Soul's lips. The kiss was gentle, cautious, but startling nonetheless. Soul stood stock-still for a moment, simply wondering how he should respond, until Blackstar put his hand on the back of Soul's neck, holding him closer. He kissed Soul harder, putting more passion into it. Soul couldn't help a small moan; kissing his best friend was so...so different, but not really in a bad way. He had kissed a few girls before, so the kiss itself wasn't really a shock. But then, neither was it the fact that he was kissing a _boy_; Soul had decided to take on bisexuality some time ago. It was more that it was, well, the boy he happened to be kissing. But, that didn't really bother him, either, seeing as he'd found his friend attractive for a while...

As Blackstar's lips became more aggressive on Soul's, Soul simply abandoned all logical thought and put his arms around Blackstar, returning the kiss and putting all his heart and soul into it. Blackstar responded with his arms around Soul, pulling him into his chest and turning his head to kiss him at a different angle. They stayed content like that for a while, disregarding everyone's expressions—ranging from a raised eyebrow to a jaw on the floor—as they noticed the two boys making out (they all eventually decided to ignore the two.)

After a little while, Blackstar pulled away slightly, nipping and sucking at Soul's lower lip until he opened his mouth wide enough for Blackstar to slip his tongue in. Soul moaned as Blackstar moved his lips down from Soul's mouth, down his jawline and to his neck, where he bit and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Soul held onto Blackstar tightly, tilting his head to give Blackstar better access to his neck Blackstar slid his hand up Soul's shirt, trailing his fingers down his scar. Soul shivered and moaned, his hands curling into fists. It wasn't long until Soul's vision was starting to blur, his thoughts turning to static. Blackstar came back up and bit Soul's earlobe, drawing a gasp and a whimper from him, accompanied by more as Blackstar toyed with his friend. Finally, Soul grabbed Blackstar's shoulders and murmured into his ear.  
"You wanna take this somewhere..._private_?"

Blackstar groaned, taking Soul's hand and dragging him up through the house and up the stairs, dragging him into a bedroom and locking the door. Soul, turning Blackstar around, pushed him into the wall and groaned, Blackstar's hands going to Soul's waist.

Soul mashed his lips onto Blackstar's, their eyes closing and a simultaneous moan passing through them. Blackstar laced his fingers through Soul's snow-white hair, hooking his fingers under his headband and slipping it off. He wasn't sure where it fell, but he didn't really care either. While Soul slipped his arms around Blackstar's shoulders, turning his head to kiss him more deeply, Blackstar began undoing the buttons on Soul's black-and-yellow jacket. At the same time that came off, Soul removed Blackstar's shirt, followed by his own.

For the next few minutes, the two simply stood kissing each other deeply, clinging to each other seemingly for dear life. Soul moaned softly into Blackstar's mouth as he slid his tongue past Soul's lips, their tongues beginning an intricate, albeit amateur dance. Soul ran his hands slowly down Blackstar's chest, committing the feeling of the warm flesh under his fingers to memory. He rested his hands on Blackstar's hips, shivering when Blackstar ran a finger down his sensitive scar. Taking Soul's lips from another angle, Blackstar let his hand wander down to the obvious bulge in Soul's jeans, rubbing gently. Soul stiffened and moaned, his hands tightening on Blackstar's hips.

"Oh, you like that?" Blackstar murmured huskily. Soul whimpered, nodding as he pressed his chest to Blackstar's, staring deeply into his eyes and bucking against his hand. Soul nipped at one of Blackstar's earlobes, drawing a gasp from him. Latching his lips onto Blackstar's neck and sucking roughly, biting occasionally, Soul hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Blackstar's pants, tugging them down until he stepped out of them and kicked them away, his fingers starting on Soul's belt. Soul's lips once again attacked Blackstar's, nipping at the lower one before sucking hard on it. Blackstar let out a whimper of his own as Soul tugged down Blackstar's boxers, freeing his erection.

Soul, his pants having been removed at some point without him really noticing, hesitated a minute. He had never really done anything like this before, except maybe to himself. He started searching through his mind as to what to do, but his hand moved on its own, wrapping around Blackstar's dick and stroking slowly. Blackstar moaned loudly and thrust his hips into Soul's hand a couple times, shoving his tongue back in Soul's mouth for a fierce battle. After a couple of minutes, Blackstar seemed to have almost given into Soul, and Soul chuckled. Blackstar, not willing to be dominated by Soul (albeit he would admit—silently—that Soul was _fantastic_ at domination,) grabbed a fistful of Soul's ivory hair and yanked his head back, his lips right next to Soul's ear as he whispered a husky command.

"Goddamn it, Soul, get on your knees and suck the damn thing!"

Soul moaned as Blackstar bit down on his ear, then, giving Blackstar one more relatively soft kiss, dropped to his knees in front of him and, with little hesitation, licked him from base to tip. Blackstar's head fell back into the wall, a small moan escaping him. Soul repeated the action before sliding the head into his mouth, earning another moan and a tug on his hair. Soul took as much of Blackstar into his mouth as he could, before pulling back and then pushing forward again, his hand firmly on the base of Blackstar's cock. Soul continued his back-and-forth motion, Blackstar's low groan and fingers tangled in the snowy locks driving him on.

Soul still felt the slightest bit nervous about this; after all, he'd never really done anything like this. He did have a habit of entertaining the occasional erotic daydream about his best friend, but more often than not, something reminded him that Blackstar _was _his best friend, therefore rendering those kinds of thoughts forbidden, and Soul would whisk the salacious fantasy to a dark, too-full corner of his mind. He always told himself he'd never visit that little corner, but he always returned, and, here he was, on his knees in front of said best friend, making real his supposedly taboo musings. A small part of his adulterated mind wondered if he'd regret this later, but a choked groan and a sharp tug on his hair brought him back to reality; Blackstar had an almost pained expression on his face, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched together, one hand tangled in Soul's hair, the other clinging to the wall.

Realizing what Blackstar wanted, Soul moved a little faster, sucking on him even harder and beginning to jerk his hand. Blackstar hissed through his teeth and gave a strangled cry, beginning to thrust idly into Soul's mouth, forcing himself to look down so he could watch Soul suck him off.

Soul felt Blackstar squirming and clawing desperately at the wall, and knew that he was getting closer to his climax. Soul pushed himself to go a little faster; Blackstar tilted his head back and let a loud moan escape him. His other hand leaped from the wall he'd been scratching up and tangled itself in Soul's hair with its twin, and Blackstar, looking back down at Soul, began thrusting into Soul's mouth powerfully. Soul let out a muffled cry with each push, and Blackstar ground his teeth together.

"_S-S-Sooouuul_..." Blackstar forced through his clenched teeth, failing to suppress the noises of pleasure escaping his mouth. It was just so _fucking _hot listening to Soul cry out helplessly while Blackstar pounded into his mouth. Blackstar sped up, feeling himself hurtling towards his release, while Soul's almost surprised exclamations rose nearly to screams as he was forced to deepthroat him.

Finally, Blackstar was thrown over the edge, shooting into Soul's mouth a couple times before pulling out quickly. Soul, gasping for breath, simply sat on his knees, face tilted up and allowing Blackstar to release his cum all over his face. The two boys stayed like that for a minute after Blackstar finished, when he finally looked down at Soul, face dripping with the white liquid, just in time to see him open his lust-driven eyes. The sensual sight of his best friend on his knees, covered in _his _essence, sent one thing through Blackstar's mind: _Fuck it! Fuck it!_

And next thing Soul knew, he was on his back, wrists pinned onto the carpeted floor above his head. He looked up into Blackstar's eyes, dark, determined, more full of lust than he'd ever seen. Keeping Soul's wrists pinned above his head, Blackstar kissed him hard and tore his underwear off, getting a surprised gasp. Blackstar, his newly sprung erection still slick with cum and Soul's saliva, rammed into Soul to the hilt; he was _not _in the mood for foreplay. What he wanted right now was to hear Soul scream his name. And that is exactly what he got.

Unsure if his cries were of pleasure or pain, Soul screamed as Blackstar pushed all the way into him, keeping his hands above his head somehow. Soul bit his lip, whimpering and moaning through his teeth with every hard thrust. Blackstar leaned down to Soul's ear and bit hard, earning another groan of satisfaction. Blackstar chuckled.

"_B-Blackstaaaar_..." Soul moaned, clenching his hands into fists, trying desperately to thrust back into the boy, "_f-faster!_"

Blackstar growled and held Soul down harder, refusing to comply.

"Not until you tell me what I wanna hear," he growled threateningly.

Soul moaned. "A-anythiiiing..."

"Give into me," Blackstar growled, "tell me you're mine. You're my _bitch_! _I own you_," he whispered. Soul whimpered, biting his lip even harder, stopping when he felt blood trickle down his chin and in his mouth. He panted and whined in pleasure as Blackstar licked the blood off of his lip.

"I-I...I'm yours, Blackstar," he managed to force out, still being pounded by the assassin, who hummed questioningly as he sucked on Soul's lower lip.

"What was that?" he smirked. Soul growled.

"I s-said I'm yours!" he repeated, louder this time, "I belong to you, you own me! You're my God!"

Blackstar smiled, his tongue moving into Soul's mouth. "_That's _more like it," he murmured. Soul threw his head back and screamed as Blackstar increased his pace dramatically, pounding his friend even harder than he had before. Soul was digging his fingernails into his palms, alternating between panting, moaning, and screaming.

"B-Blackstar..." he gasped, _"fuuuck, _I...I-I...I'm gonna..." he couldn't finish the sentence; Blackstar's increasing pace reduced him again to gasps and screams. Blackstar smirked as he watched the flushed boy beneath him squirm and write, crying out with each thrust of Blackstar's hips.

Eventually, Soul's body went rigid, every muscle in his body tensing up, and he exploded, screaming his friend's name as he came. Blackstar smirked as Soul looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"Ohh no," Blackstar grinned, "I'm not finished with you just yet."

Just as Soul looked at the assassin with a gaze of confusion, Blackstar pulled out of Soul and flipped him onto his hands and knees, grabbing his dick at the same time he slammed back into him, making Soul scream his name again. Blackstar groaned at the sudden tightness overtaking him again, Soul's cries of pleasure and pain, moans of his name, sent him rocketing towards his own orgasm faster than he wanted to be going. One thing for damn sure, though: He was _going _to make Soul come, make him scream just one more time.

He railed into the boy, stroking his cock as he did so, Soul's moans and gasps almost driving him over the edge. Soul gritted his teeth together, unable to hold back the whines and screams that escaped him. Every one of his nerves was on fire; Blackstar was slamming him hard enough to bruise him, and his hand on Soul's dick only made it better. He was dripping with sweat, his bangs pasted to his forehead. He gasped as Blackstar gave a particularly hard thrust, grabbing a handful of Soul's hair and yanking his head upwards, biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. Soul's cry bouncing off the walls, Blackstar dragged his tongue across the wound, taking every drop of the coppery liquid into his mouth.

"Ohhh my _God_..." Soul groaned, "_B-Blackst-staaar_..."

"Mm?" the assassin hummed.

"_Nnhhh_...f_-_faster..._please,"_ he moaned, getting only a smirk from the boy still thrusting into him.

"I don't see why I _should_," he answered, punctuating the last word with a hard thrust. Soul gasped and whimpered.

"B-because I'm..."

"Mhm?"

"'C-cause I'm your b-bitch..."

"And?"

"And you're..._nhhhh..._y-you're m-my God..."

"That's right, Soul..." Blackstar cooed, his motions becoming a little faster. Soul moaned.

"_Pleeeeaaase, _Blackstar! Faster, h-harder, just make it _hurt!_"

That sent a shock through Blackstar's body.

"_Damn_, Soul, that's _hot_." he murmured, biting Soul's ear again, before straightening up and ramming into him as hard and fast as his body allowed. Soul screamed Blackstar's name, digging his nails into the carpet.

It wasn't long until Soul came again, Blackstar still railing into him. But soon Blackstar followed suit, throwing his head back and screaming, coming deep inside Soul. Once both boys had ridden their orgasms out, they collapsed onto the floor, panting and glistening with sweat. Soul rolled over to cuddle into Blackstar's side, still glowing from his second orgasm. When he felt Blackstar running his fingers through his hair, Soul looked up at the assassin and gave a small smile. Blackstar smiled back, and Soul just had to say what was on his mind.

"Blackstar..."

"Hm?"

"I...I-I think I might just be...a little...you know, drunk, but..." he flushed bright red, and Blackstar tucked some sweat-dampened hair behind Soul's ear, cocking his head a little. "I...I think I love you," Soul finished quietly. Blackstar chuckled and kissed Soul's forehead.

"I know, Soul. I know."

Blackstar rolled over to put his arms around Soul, kissing his lips before they both fell soundly asleep, completely unaware of the girl who'd been holding a video camera in the doorway the whole time.

* * *

Maka groaned as her eyes fluttered open, her head throbbing. She sighed and shook her head; she was, at first, slightly confused by the sight of the living room ceiling, then vaguely remembered collapsing on the couch. Little flashes of the previous night came back, alcohol, music, and Liz trying to teach the other girls to dance...

Maka sighed and stood up, stretching and yawning. She decided she'd get some aspirin fro her headache and head up to her room for a little more sleep; the couch really wasn't as comfortable as Soul made it look. Still half-asleep, head throbbing annoyingly, she made her way into the kitchen, dry-swallowing an aspirin and stumbling up the stairs to her room. She didn't take notice of the others sitting—awake—in the kitchen and staring at her.

Once at the top of the stairs, Maka opened the door to her room, ready to plop into her bed and sleep for a good two hours, then stopped and stared for a little while, her eyes growing wide. She slowly shut the door and, still wide-eyed, walked back downstairs to the kitchen, almost losing her footing on several steps.

All the girls were sitting at the table. Liz wore an uninterested expression, flipping through her phone. Tsubaki had her head in her arms, sleeping quietly, and Patty was dancing around making breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon, judging by the smell. Maka stared around for a little while, then finally managed to catch Liz's eye.

"Oh, hey," Liz said, looking up from her phone.

"Hey..." Maka murmured, "anyone know why Soul and Blackstar are lying naked on my bedroom floor?"

Liz raised an eyebrow and Patty giggled.

"I know, I know!" Patty sang. Both girls looked at her as she hastily explained, "They did it last night! I videotaped them and put it on Tsubaki's facebook because I knew she had the most number of friends out of all of us!"

Maka's eyes reached even bigger proportions and Liz raised both her eyebrows, quickly going to Tsubaki's Facebook page. She scrutinized whatever she saw in front of her very carefully, her eyes slowly getting wider and wider, her jaw finally dropping open. Maka, curious as to what had shocked Liz so much, walked—well, more like stumbled—over to her, looking at the video over her shoulder. (Note: at this point, Maka was unaware what Patty had meant by "doing it.")

And what she saw had her shocked too...and left her definitely needing to have a talk with her partner.

* * *

When Soul woke up, he was still lying in Blackstar's arms, the smell of him, the warmth of his chest comforting him. But wait...since when did he fall asleep with Blackstar?! Why the fuck were they naked? And why in the hell were they on Maka's bedroom floor?!

Panic gripped Soul's heart. Had he gotten so tremendously drunk the previous night that he had really done something he'd regret?! Or, worse, that Blackstar would regret? What if something happened that would make Blackstar just stop talking to him completely?! He tried to remember back to last night, but nothing came up. He managed to wriggle out of Blackstar's arms and start getting his boxers and a shirt on when he heard Maka screaming from downstairs.

_"SOUL EATER EVANS!_"

Soul started.

"Damn," he heard from behind him, "what did you do this time? I don't think I've ever heard her use your real name."  
"That's because she never has," Soul muttered as he pulled on his jeans. He didn't bother with his jacket or headband, the latter mainly because he couldn't find the damn thing. "_Coming, Maka!_" he called, racing out of her bedroom and down the stairs, where he found all the girls in the kitchen, Maka's eye twitching and Liz's eyebrows raised and jaw on the table, Patty's laugh ringing through the house (Tsubaki was still asleep somehow.) Soul, seeing them looking at Liz's phone, peeked over Liz's shoulder to look at the video she currently had playing and fell speechless.

The video, which appeared to have been posted to a timeline (and highlighted) was of him and Blackstar—yes, in Maka's bedroom—kissing and having very rough sex. Soul didn't even notice when Blackstar, shirtless, had joined him.

"_Dude!_" he cried, "Is that me pounding you in the ass?!"

Soul responded with a whimper. Liz raised an eyebrow.  
"And that's not all," she said, scrolling the page down and making it slightly larger. To the boys' horror, there were comments on the video. Despite their terror and embarrassment, both boys leaned in closer to read them. These were only the ones that were seen underneath "View all 40 comments":

**Ox Ford: **I knew you were gay, both of you.

** Kim Diehl: **O.O WTF! I didn't think Soul was serious when he said he was bi!

** Harvar ****D. Éclair****: **What has been seen...cannot be unseen...

** Jacqueline**** Dupré****: **Um, Harvar, you can't see.

** Harvar D. Eclair: **But I could hear it when Ox played it!

** Kilik Rung: **! but...soul told me he was banging maka! (This comment draws anger from Maka.)

** Summerdale: **Haha nice! Looks like Soul likes lickin' the lollipop! ;D

** Death the Kid: **How awful! How simply horrible and disgusting! I can't believe you two! You're not symmetrical at all! Ohh, thank goodness I was spared from witnessing this terrible turn of events!

** Liz Thompson: **Yeah, thank goodness WE were spared from having to deal with YOUR symmetry shit.

** Seth: **whoa! Soul, can u give me one? XDDD

Soul and Blackstar both paled. Soul began walking away from the group, muttering "Excuse me while I go kill myself or something." Maka, just to make sure he wasn't serious, followed him.

Blackstar slapped a hand onto Liz's shoulder, making her look up into his wide eyes.

"L-Liz...shoot me. Please?"

Liz could only laugh as he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, guys, please be nice here, this is my first yaoi lemon...but please, by all means, review! :D More lemony goodness to come, you can leave a suggestion in a message (preferably in a PM, not a review) but it'll have to wait; I've already got 7 chapters planned! :D**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, this story is put under "complete" and under the "SoulXMaka" pairing; the fic is forever ongoing, and there will be all kinds of pairings in here, and SoMa is pretty much the most famous one on here.**

**Check out my Facebook page and my website, and stay tuned!**


	2. Consequences Aren't Always Punishments

**Disclaimer:**

**DR: HAHA! First yaoi fanfiction successful! But...I'm not sure I wanna push my luck, so I think I'm gonna go back into the safe realm of het for a little while...**

**Soul: *Bright red* Did you really have to...**

**DR: Yeop.**

**Soul: Please tell me you left me outta this one.**

**DR: Nope.**

**Soul: =OxO=**

**DR: Don't worry, this time it's your partner.**

**Soul: Ehh?! *Nosebleed* X.X**

**Maka: Wait, what?  
DR: *Chuckles* Never you mind.**

**Maka: *Sigh* Thank Death you don't own us...**

**DR: You know, I think I'm gonna punish you in the next chapter for reminding me of that.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Soul likes Maka. Soul likes Maka **_**a lot**_**. Maka likes Soul as well, and plans to tell him that day...which just so happens to be on the same day she decides to wear something more revealing than usual. Read on to find out the significance of that! ;3**

**A/N: Okay, so, since obviously it's a lot easier for you guys to find this on Archive, I've decided to risk posting on here again; you guys are way more important to me than the risk of losing this story/my account! So, here's the second chapter some of you might have missed out on. Love you all!**

Soul Eater Erotica

**Chapter 2: Consequences Aren't Always Punishments**

Soul squirmed nervously in his seat, desperately attempting to keep his eyes off Maka's legs. Today she was, for some reason, in barely-there shorts and a tank top instead of her usual outfit. Why, Soul couldn't quite figure out. He'd figured she was just in a hurry to get out of the house, as they'd been late in leaving to school. He hadn't thought much of it then, but he was definitely thinking of it now. The tank top bared the smooth line of her shoulders and fit her body perfectly, revealing the shape of small, perky breasts and a toned stomach beside the beautiful curve of her back. The shorts were even shorter than her skirt, displaying so much more of those gorgeous legs he loved so much. He could never help wondering what it would feel like to have those strong legs wrapped around his waist, or even hiked up on his shoulders while she let out hot, pleading moans of his name...

"Soul, are you okay?"

Soul jumped at the sound of the actual Maka's voice cutting through the imaginary one. Using his jacket to cover what he was sure was the hardest erection he'd ever had in his life (which was saying something, considering his usual daydreams,) he looked over at her.

"H-huh? Oh yeah...y-yeah, I'm fine, why?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because you're over there writhing like you're in pain or something?"

"No, n-no pain." He silently added _"except from this fucking hard-on."_

"Just can't wait for class to get out," he told her, looking back down at Stein. She nodded, staring at him scrutinizingly for a little bit, before she went back to her notes, giving Soul an opportunity to stare at her lovely body again. He focused his attention mainly on her legs, watching as she crossed her right leg over the other. He wasn't sure why exactly he found this so arousing—maybe it was the way it moved the muscles and thus brought attention to her ass, or perhaps it was just giving him a better view of exactly how long and perfect her legs were—but he certainly knew it made him have to bite back a groan.

The bell rang so suddenly, and yet Soul felt like he'd been stuck in that room for a good year or so. As Maka stood up to gather her things, Soul examined her body once more: lovely, smooth shoulders, graceful curve in her back, small but perky breasts, nearly flat tummy, gorgeously toned ass, and, of course, those long, creamy legs, just absolutely tantalizing him. She looked down at him with her wide green eyes.

"Aren't you coming, Soul?"

"Ah...you go ahead," he said, "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Though uncertainty flashed in her eyes, she nodded and squeezed past him, filing out the door with Stein and the rest of the students. Once the door shut and he confirmed he was alone, Soul sighed.

"Better get this over with quickly, I s'pose," he muttered, slipping his jacket off and unzipping his jeans. Normally, he wasn't really the type to pull off something kinky like this—masturbating, yes, on a regular basis; doing so in a classroom, not so much—but he figured he'd still have to deal with the vibrations of that damn motorcycle and Maka's arms around his waist, perky boobs pressing against his back...

He laid his head back and groaned, rubbing his erection furiously. He panted for breath, squeezing his throbbing member a little harder. Both his hand and his shaft were covered in precum after a little while, and Soul closed his eyes, slowing his pace down and trying to conjure up one of his many naughty thoughts...

Maka on her knees, dainty lips wrapped around him and bobbing her head up and down his length, moaning softly as she swirled her tongue around his head; climbing on top of him and looking nervously at him as she spread her legs apart and pulled her panties to the side; whimpering loudly while she grabbed his cock and sank down onto it. He imagined her loud moans as she slid up and down his dick, her pussy tight and hot around him...he pumped himself faster as he imagined her crying out his name, digging her nails into his shoulders, her petite breasts bouncing up and down along with her.

"Nnnhhh...Makaaa..."

"Ah...y-yes?"

He stopped dead...how could he not have heard the door opening?! This seriously could not be happening...but it was. Slowly, he looked up to see Maka standing next to him, her eyes wide and her face bright red. All he could do was stare at her as he suddenly became extremely self-conscious, realizing just how much of a pervert he must look like, pants around his ankles and his hand on his dick. He gulped and closed his eyes, preparing for the dreaded Maka Chop.

A few long seconds passed, the only sound being Soul's heavy breathing. With each passing second, Soul felt the awkward atmosphere get only awkwarder as he felt his erection start to soften. Then, all of a sudden, he heard Maka's breath in his ear.

"Who told you to stop?" she breathed. Soul gasped. His eyes snapped open and he saw Maka had her arms around his shoulders, bent over at the waist so she could whisper in his ear. He looked at her wide-eyed and caught sight of her chest. Her bent-over position give him a clear view of her cleavage. His mouth dropped open, blood dripping slowly out of his nose; most of it was headed back the other direction. Maka sighed and whispered again, her breath hot in his ear and her soft lips brushing against it as she spoke.

"Keep going, Soul."

He let out a shaky breath and did as he was told, groaning. He heard Maka still breathing in his ear and knew she was watching him. He was honestly nervous; this wasn't like Maka. What sick curiosity could have led her to—

"Soul..." she breathed. He looked over at her and saw her looking at him nervously, mouth open in a silent moan. One of her hands had ventured towards the hem of her shirt and pulled it up, revealing both of her tits. Her back was arched so that he had a good view. Currently that hand was playing with one of her nipples.

He didn't know why she was doing this. He didn't know, he didn't care. All he knew was boobs.

He sprung forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, knocking her hand out of the way and replacing it with his own.

"Soul!" she gasped, taking his head in her hands and threading her fingers through his hair. Soul sucked hard, his tongue reaching out of his mouth and sliding over the perky, sensitive bud while his left hand kneaded her other breast. Maka was breathing heavily, unsure of why she was allowing this kind of lewd behavior, and yet finding she didn't care. It just felt so _good..._

She didn't know why, but she felt some strange urge to go further with this. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. She felt him take her nipple between his teeth and gasped at the spark of pain that mingled with the pleasure. He pulled at the other bud as he flicked his tongue across the one he had in his mouth. She moaned loudly, then once again she noticed his sizable cock. She smirked and pulled his head away from her breasts, pushing him back in his chair and positioning herself in front of him. He gawked at her as she yanked her tank top over her head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Didn't I tell you not to stop?" she whispered, cutting off his response by grabbing his dick firmly in her hand. Soul gasped, then moaned when she started slowly stroking him, running her thumb over the swollen head. He panted heavily, still trying to wrap his lust-warped mind around the fact that Maka was touching him in a place only he had ever touched before.

"Soul..." he heard her whimper, and then suddenly he felt something warm and smooth brush against his cock. Looking down, what he saw almost made him pass out. Maka was down on her knees, shirt still hiked up, and rubbing his dick between her breasts. She squished them together to wrap them around his cock, sliding up and down. She continued this for a little bit, then her curiosity got the better of her and, looking up at her partner with wide eyes, she flicked her tongue out and licked the head of his cock. Soul gasped and grabbed her by a pigtail.

"Maka!" he hissed. Maka giggled, taking his cock in her hands and slowly, deliberately, sliding her tongue out and dragging it up the length of his shaft. Soul groaned, sighing as she swirled her tongue around him. He looked down at her, and she looked back at him with big, green eyes, blushing deeply as she opened her mouth and slid him in. Soul cried out as she moved her head up and down, sliding his dick in and out of her mouth. Her moan vibrated around his cock nicely, and Soul grabbed one of her pigtails in a firm grip, pulling her head up, then back down, guiding her mouth roughly. She moaned and whined, Soul growling out her name as she nearly gagged on him.

"M-M-Maka...I-I...I'm gonna..." he groaned loudly, suddenly pulling her mouth off his length. She looked at him in confusion, saliva and her weapon's precum dripping out of the corner of her mouth. He lifted her up and laid her down on her back on the desk. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. He leaned down and whispered roughly in her ear, "If you don't mind, I wanna cum inside _you._"

Maka's eyes rolled back into her head and she groaned. She gasped sharply when she felt Soul's fingers push past her panties and curiously slide a finger up her slit. She saw him smile at her mischievously and blushed furiously.

"You seem to like that idea," he murmured, "judging by how wet you are..."

Maka moaned, opening her legs as much as she could, expecting at any second to feel his penis push inside her. She closed her eyes and laid her head back, waiting patiently...

She gasped at the sudden feeling of something cool and wet gliding up between her legs. Looking down in confusion and curiosity, she saw a blizzard of white, snowy hair. Soul held her legs open as he slid his tongue between her dripping wet folds, his crimson eyes slowly looking up to meet her own. Maka felt a hot blush creep to her face as their gazes held for a minute or two, Soul's tongue continuing its ministrations. Finally, Maka just let her head fall back and relaxed, moaning softly as she left Soul to whatever it was he planned on doing with her. Her back arched when she felt his tongue slide across her clit, this not going unnoticed by her partner. He smirked, before once again dragging the tip of his tongue over it. He flicked his tongue across it quickly, relishing her moans of pleasure. Curious, he latched his lips around it, sucking roughly. She cried out, arching her back again and reaching down to grab a handful of his hair. She let out a shaky sigh when Soul's tongue came back out and teased her clit for a little while longer, Maka laying her legs over his shoulders.

Soul was aware of the throbbing need in his cock, and though he did love teasing his meister and hearing the noises she made, he couldn't hold himself back for long. He wanted to be inside her, but he knew it would hurt her if he didn't stretch her out a little. Sighing, he felt around her opening with one finger, making sure she was wet enough that it wouldn't hurt her. Still sucking gently on her clit, he slowly slipped one finger inside her.

Maka gasped at the intrusion, her back arching in pleasure when he started pumping his finger in and out of her. She moaned out loudly, much to Soul's enjoyment.

"Sooouuul," she cried out, panting and thrusting her hips. Soul moaned and moved his lips and tongue more, working her clit harder and making her gasp and moan. His erection grew impossibly harder, the knot in his stomach tightening and reminding him that he couldn't hold out much longer. He inserted a second finger and before long, a third, making her moan louder each time. He pumped her harder and faster, sucking on her clit. Maka had her hand gripping his hair, moaning and gasping for air.

"_Soul!_" she cried out, tugging on his hair. And that was what drove him over the edge. He released her from his mouth and pulled his drenched fingers out of her, standing up and holding her down by her shoulders when she tried to sit up.

"I can't take it anymore!" he told her, holding her legs open. Panting, she reached down and spread open her dripping folds for him. He groaned, and, not wasting any more time, thrust into her to the hilt. Maka threw her head back and cried out, gasping, moaning, and whining already. Soul grinned; he hadn't even moved and he already had her like this. Of course, he had to admit, she had him in almost a similar position, her slick walls clamped around him tightly. He groaned and, slowly, experimentally, pulled out until only the head was inside her, then pushed back in all the way. Maka nearly screamed with pleasure. Soul smirked, continuing to pull out and push back in, establishing a steady rhythm. Maka moaned softly, crying out quietly with each thrust. Holding her down by her shoulders again, Soul groaned and thrust into her a little faster, increasing the noises she made. Soul, too, was nearly overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure rolling through his body, feeling her clench tightly around his throbbing dick. Still holding her down, he squeezed her shoulders a little bit, feeling sweat roll down his body.

"S-S-Soul," Maka moaned, "p-please..._harder_..._nnnhhh..._"

Soul moaned and obliged, ramming into her harder. Maka gasped and clawed across the desk, crying out her partner's name again. Soul grinned.

"You like that?" he teased in a husky voice.

"Oh God, _yes!_" she replied in a shrill moan. The sound only served to excite him more, motivating him to move faster, holding her down a little harder. She felt so goddamn amazing, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on that long; he had to make her cum first. He looked down at her, her face flushed red, eyes closed and mouth open in a continuous moan, shirt hiked up to reveal her perky, bouncing breasts. Unconsciously, he increased his speed again, eliciting a new cry from his partner.

But it wasn't enough. He had to make her scream. He pulled out all the way, somewhat to her dismay, waited a moment, and slammed deep into her. She gasped and moaned again, her partner repeating his actions and hitting new, even more intimate parts of her. She moaned and whined and called his name as best she could; the agonizing pleasure was making it difficult to speak. It was like there was a coil in her stomach, and it kept pulling tighter and tighter, making her just want to explode. She tried to make him go faster, tried to thrust her hips back into his, but she could barely move. She was completely at his mercy.

Suddenly, that coil inside her stomach exploded. White flashed behind her eyes. She arched her back against Soul's hold, threw her head back, and screamed. The waves of her orgasm pulsed through her, wracking her body and making her toes curl, making her claw the desk until she left marks.

Soul didn't even know this level of pleasure had existed. All he knew was his hand would never compare again; not to the mind-numbing heat and sudden tightness of his partner. He was starting to lose control himself; her spasms made her already tight walls even tighter around him, and he lost himself. His knees went weak and his world went white. As more of an afterthought, he'd admit, he pulled out of her, releasing onto her chest and stomach.

The two laid there panting for a little bit, waiting for the intensity of their orgasms to fade, and a soft, glowing feeling to settle over them. Maka's brain was still fuzzy from all the stimulation and pleasure, so she couldn't quite place the strange thought in the back of her mind...it seemed important, but she couldn't even translate her own thoughts right now.

After gasping for air a little while longer, Maka pulled her shirt down and suggested that maybe they oughta head home now, before Blair started to worry or something. Soul nodded and got his own clothes back in place. He started to follow her down the stairs past the tiers of desks, but took the lead upon her realizing she couldn't quite walk straight just yet.

Soul realized as they reached the floor of the classroom that he seemed to have forgotten something...the only fantasy that hadn't just come to life for him.

He grabbed Maka's shoulder to turn her around, then picked up his dizzy partner by the waist and sat her on the edge of Stein's desk. As she instinctively did when Soul picked her up, she laid her arms gingerly over his shoulders.

"S-Soul...? What are you..."

Soul didn't let her finish; without saying a word he had slid his arms around her waist and engulfed her in a deep, hungry kiss. Maka sat there shocked for a moment as she felt his lips press against hers. After a few more seconds, Soul released her, pulling away only slightly and still holding onto her. Maka's brain was filled with static again. She didn't know why, but she knew by base instinct that she wanted this and it felt good, so while Soul hesitated, wondering if he'd gone too far yet, she pulled him closer and kissed him, softly at first. Then, Soul kissed her back, putting more passion and more hunger and lust into it. He gently pushed his tongue against her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth. When she did, he slipped his tongue inside and found hers, the two beginning a delicate, sloppy dance. Maka sighed, a soft moan escaping her throat. Soul moaned in response, a much more guttural, almost growling sound. The two both felt a familiar desire settle over them...

Grunting simple commands to her, he bent her over the desk and pulled her panties to the side, once more having her hold her dripping pussy open, and slammed back into her again. Grunting and moaning, he slammed into her tight opening and furiously rubbed her clit, listening to her moan and whine a while longer. When she came, she screamed again, this time calling out his name, scratching long nail marks into the desk.

Soul helped Maka to stand up and pulled her back against him, arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head, the shell of her ear, and all the way from her jawline to her neck. Then, he spun her back around and kissed her lips again, holding the back of her neck. She moaned quietly.

"God, Maka, you felt so fucking amazing," he murmured into her ear. Nibbling on it, he added, "I wanna do so many things to you...up for round three?"

Maka giggled, biting her lip. She pecked him on the lips and told him, grinning like she was high, "Guess we'll have to see if I'm in the mood by the time we _get home_, huh?"

Soul grinned and grabbed her hand, racing out to the bike.

* * *

The next morning, Maka awoke cuddled into her partner's chest. They were both still clothed-they hadn't had sex again that night; Maka had been too tired and in more need of a little love. She would have been totally content with just staying there and letting him hold her in his sleep, then remembered what day it was and realized they were well past late for school.

As they left the house, Soul stopped her a few times (despite her insisting they needed to get the hell out the door and leave) to pull her into a kiss. It would seem he had become addicted to it.

They sat in their usual spots at school, sitting close enough that their hips touched and Maka could lay her head on Soul's shoulder. She blushed bright red when she saw the damage she'd done to the desk, although Soul laughed-that is, until Stein came in.

"Umm...class? Could anyone tell me why my desk is scratched and messy?"

Soul and Maka looked at each other quickly, then looked back down at Stein, who, though he never pushed the issue, gave them both a knowing smirk.

* * *

**A/N: :D Hope ya enjoyed that! Next chapter is hopefully gonna be a BlairXMaka, you have been warned. (Also, I currently have a backup account should anything happen; message me if you want to know it.) Stay Tuned!**


End file.
